hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Utah
Utah is a fanmade OC made by xhidden-shadowsx on deviantart.com for the anime and manga Hetalia. His human name is Liam Brigham Jones. His birthday is July 24th, 1847, the same day the Mormons came into the Salt Lake Valley, but he didn't become an official state until January 4th, 1896. When the Mormons first came and converted him to their religion, they named him Deseret. The word meant 'honeybee' in the Book of Mormon and was meant to symbolize hard work and industry. His name was changed to Utah by America after the Ute Native American tribe that lived in the region. Appearance Utah has short brown hair and is 6 feet tall. He has hazel eyes and normally wears glasses. He will often to dress up in a nice shirt, a tie and dress pants and will occassionally wear his missionary badge. Personality and Interests Utah is very cheerful and friendly, and will help people when they need it. He can also be naive at times. He is a chief in the Boy Scouts of America and has attained the rank of Eagle Scout. He is well known as a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (the Mormons) along with his good brother Idaho and is very eager to share his religion, even if they're not interested. He has shared his religion around the world and can speak almost any language, though he mostly speaks English and Spanish. As well as being an active member of his church, he is an avid reader. Among his favorites is ''The Book Of Mormon, ''which is regarded as 'another testiment of Jesus Christ.' He own multiple copies and gives them out to as many people as he can, urging them to read it. Although he has a friendly attitude and is always eager to help others, he doesn't know how to leave people alone. Very often people make fun of him and his brother Idaho for their religion. But Utah is well aware of that and forgives them, feeling that they don't understand. Utah is almost always late to meetings and get-togethers. His tardiness is often refferred to "Mormon Standard Time." He dismisses it as normal, but it frustrates others. Among his peculiarities observed by others is his taste in food. He seems to be overly fond of Jell-O and can be found enjoying it frequently. He takes it to any get-togethers he can with the intent to share it, but ends up eating most of it anyway. As well as Jell-O, he enjoys fry sauce, combination of Ketchup and Mayonaisse. It's rarely found outside of his home, but he has a hard time understanding that. He enjoys many outdoor activities such as skiing and hiking. His ski resorts are very popular and world-renowned due to their light, fluffy snow and close proximity to large cities and international airports. He also has a fond interest of dinosaurs, particularily the Allosaurus. He also discovered the Utah Raptor, which resembles the Velociraptors in ''Jurassic Park ''more than velociraptors themselves do. Relationships with other States and Nations Spain Spain was Utah's first custodian and converted him to his first religion, Catholicism, which Utah didn't understand very much but went a long with it. He was not very well acknowledged by the country and never recieved a name from him. Only Spanish exporers came to the area because Spain held no interest in colonizing the area due to its desert nature. Utah rarely saw him when he was young, but they hold a respectable relationship today. Mexico After the war for Mexican Independence, Utah belonged to Mexico rather than Spain. Utah was Mexican Territoy when the Mormon settlers arrived and was given the name 'Deseret.' Mexico wasn't interested in settling the area either, but was very possessive. Eventually, America took Utah and other western states during the Mexican-American War. Utah's relationship with Mexico is similar to the relationship he and Spain share. America Once America won ownership of the western territories, Utah applied for statehood with an ambitious plan for the 'State of Deseret.' But he was denied statehood and his name was changed to Utah, after the Ute Native American Tribe, and was granted the status of territory instead. At first, their relationship was rather rough. America had an anti-Mormon sentiment and gave Utah a hard time for the polygamy he practiced. When silver and gold where found in Utah's home, America took the land away from him and gave it to Nevada and Colorado instead. America also appointed a new governor to replace Brigham Young, which ultimately lead to the Utah War. Utah refers to the conflict as "Buchanan's Blunder." America finally agreed to grant Utah statehood as long as his constitution banned polygamy. Today, they get along fairly well and have become close. Idaho As brothers, Utah and Idaho are very close and good neighbors. Though a little less active, Idaho is a Mormon just like Utah. They tend to spend a lot of time together and like to invite Wyoming to join them on church activities. Despite the grief they've gotten for being Mormons, they remain persistent. Other States Many states find his tendency to frequently talk about his church annoying and don't like it when he's late to everything, but they are able to tolerate him.